Secret Lovers
by Graveygraves
Summary: This is written for emilyhotchnerforever. Aaron and Emily have a secret they are keeping - but how long before everyone else finds out? Beta'd but views always appreciated.
1. The Party

**Secret Lovers**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**This is written for emilyhotchnerforever who requested that I wrote an Emily/Hotch story with a happy ending. It was then that I realised it was a pairing I have never tried, so thought I would give it a go. This is set at the end of Season 7, but without Emily leaving or Beth being around.**

**Thanks to my Beta for the song prompt: Secret Lovers by Atlantic Starr**

**. . . **

The cool breeze of the night air gently kissed Emily's shoulders as she wandered through the opulent gardens of David Rossi's 'modest' mansion. Her fingers gently brushed over the fragrant blooms as she passed them. The slight touch being enough to intensify the nocturnal perfume as she enjoyed her time away from the others, her friends were important to her but sometimes she needed her space.

Em couldn't help but shudder as a chill ran down her spine. The flimsy dress she was wearing offering no protection against the summer night's breeze. She felt foolish for leaving her shawl behind at the table but wasn't ready to return yet to find it; she had plenty to think through right now.

"Are you cold?"

His voice came out of the darkness as he strode towards her. Even though Emily has been expecting him, she was still startled by his arrival. Although she had left alone, Em knew he would find a way to escape and find her.

Quickly shrugging his suit jacket off, he wrapped it around her shoulders in one swift move.

"That feel any better?" he asked obviously concerned for her well-being.

Emily smiled at the gesture giving a slight nod of her head as she pulled his jacket tightly around her body. "I left my shawl at the table. With all the dancing, I hadn't realised how chilly it had got."

Aaron stepped closer to her, wrapping an arm gently around her waist, a wry smile on his lips. "I am more than willing to keep you warm."

Wrinkling her nose, Emily giggled at her lover's comment. "Now _that_ is a Morgan line if ever I heard one! You are just not smooth enough to get away with something corny like that."

Aaron laughed, not sure if he should insulted by his her words or not. Instead, he pulled her closer and brushed a soft kiss across her lips - the slight touch warming them both instantly.

The whispered sigh was all he needed to hear to know he had done the right thing. "Shall we find somewhere a little more secluded than this?" he suggested.

Emily wanted nothing more than to follow him into the dark, but she hesitated. "Do you think this is wise? We have been so careful since I came home. Do we want to risk things with everyone nearby? It won't be long before someone realises we are both missing. What if it's Jack who comes looking and finds us…together?"

Aaron knew she was right with her fears, but with everything they had gone through recently, he had started to learn the lesson of making the most of your time with someone you care for. He didn't want to waste another minute.

"Everyone's eyes are still on JJ - as they should be; I think we are relatively safe until they go."

Emily giggled again as he nuzzled into her neck, she couldn't believe the impact he had on her. She went from confident career woman to high school crush in a matter of seconds.

He loved the sound of her laughter. It was something that he had not heard often enough, in his opinion. Taking his time so as to enjoy the unique scent Emily wore, the lightly spicy scent seemed to represent her perfectly as he nibbled along her freshly exposed collar bone.

She made a vain attempt to escape him; Aaron held her close, trailing kisses up to her jaw until he found her mouth once more. This time as he claimed her lips in a deep kiss as she melted into his embrace Aaron groaned in frustration.

"We are not desperate teenagers," Emily stated, trying hard to be the voice of reason. Though her resolve was faltering as Aaron continued to tease her sensitive skin as he tried to persuade her to join him in the secluded areas of the lush garden.

"I don't know, Emily, with the caseload we have had recently, we have hardly seen each other."

As she snuggled into Aaron's shoulder Emily had to admit he had a point. Being your boss's secret lover was not easy. Balancing working together and keeping the secret hidden from the country's top team of profilers was no mean feat - add to that the pressure of Jack not finding out, and their options soon became very limited. Hence the hiding away at the bottom of David Rossi's garden for a clandestine cuddle was proof to that fact.

"Why don't you stay over one night this week? Jack can sleep at Jessica's like he does when you are away, and we can go for dinner then . . ." Emily gave him a suggestive smile.

Kissing her softly he smiled back, "Do we have to have dinner first?"

"That's it," Emily scolded, slapping him lightly on the shoulder, "you have officially spent too long in the company of Derek Morgan with lines like that."

. . .

David checked himself as he strolled through the garden, taking a rapid step back behind the dividing bush. Glancing at the contents of the fine crystal tumbler he held in his hands he questioned how much he had had to drink this evening. Blinking rapidly he realised that this wasn't some drunken hallucination.

Rooted to the spot, he watched his straight laced friend, Aaron Hotchner, get more than a little personal with Emily Prentiss. He would never have bet on that one. Not that it wasn't obvious…there was an attraction between the two rather that he never believed either would act on it. But they were acting on it alright.

_The sly dog_, Dave smiled, as he turned and made his way back towards the party.


	2. Smirking

**Secret Lovers**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**Thanks to my Beta for the song prompt: Secret Lovers by Atlantic Starr**

**I am blown away by the response to this story, thank you so much for the support - I hope I don't let you down.**

**. . . **

The smug grin that graced Emily's was testimony enough to the weekend she had just had. Even though she had tried hard to school her features into the usual Monday morning moan it wasn't happening.

Morgan was perched on the edge of Reid's desk when she reached hers. Placing her bag down she started to switch on her computer before going for a coffee.

"Someone has had themselves a good time."

Morgan's mocking tone let Emily know that he wasn't about to leave it at that. The question was: Did she rise to the bait or ignore him?

"Yep, it's amazing the satisfaction to be gained from a shoe sale," Emily replied before making her way towards the small kitchen area. She had barely gone five paces before she felt the heavy arm rest on her shoulder.

"Trust me, Princess, the shoe sale line ain't fooling nobody. Who's the lucky guy?"

Stopping abruptly she felt his arm jar the back of her neck as he realised and stopped alongside. With all the innocence she could muster she faced him. "I honestly don't know what you are talking about, but my shoe collection has increased this weekend and that makes me a happy woman."

"There is a big difference between happy and satisfied. Trust me I know. Shoes do not cause that sort of satisfaction." Derek wiggled a finger in front of her as his smirk taunted her some more, "Though come to think of it there was this one red head I knew and the things she could do in a pair of heels . . . Mmmm"

"Please spare me the details," Emily rolled her eyes as she walked away ready to make herself a strong coffee. Lack of sleep over the weekend was now catching up with her.

As she yawned she noticed Dave had beat her to the coffee pot. He had the same smirk that had graced his face for several weeks now. Something like the cat who had got the cream; and the canary too come to think about it. Emily couldn't be sure, but she suspected he knew something, the question was: What, and how much?

"Morning," Dave smiled as he spoke softly. "Good weekend?"

Emily nodded as she reached for a mug, "You?"

Dave nodded in turn as he took a sip of his freshly made beverage. "Escaped up to my lodge. Nice and peaceful, usually!"

"Oh dear, problems with the neighbours?"

"Hardly. No, I had a guest with me. Jack. He thoroughly enjoyed himself. Building dens, tracking footprints, campfire cooking- good old fashioned boys stuff. It was a real shame Aaron couldn't make it."

Emily froze midway through getting herself a drink. She hadn't thought to ask where Jack was. She had assumed he was at Jessica's. Evidently not. The problem now was not knowing what Aaron had told Dave. Inwardly she swore she would get revenge for this awkward moment later. Now she needed to concentrate in deflecting Dave's attention.

"Oh," she added, trying her best to sound nonchalant. Out of the corner of her eye, Emily noticed Dave had turned around and was now leaning back against the counter top. She was well aware he was analysing her every move, so much for the veto on inter-team profiling!

"Yeah, I can't say that I really understood what was so important. His excuse was a little . . . woolly," Dave paused, enjoying watching Emily trying not to squirm, though the slight reddening of her cheeks was still giving her away. Stepping up close behind her he added, "You want my opinion, I think he's got himself a lady."

The blush became a full blown scarlet rash as Emily tried to think of something to say, though her mouth was now dry.

"You're not teasing our Secret Lover, too, are you?" Morgan asked as he sauntered into join them.

Dave gave a comical rise to his eyebrows, making sure Emily noticed, "No, we were discussing something else completely. But this sure sounds interesting, too."

Now Emily just wanted the ground to swallow her up. "The only thing that is interesting with Morgan is his over active imagination," she finally mustered, before grabbing her coffee mug and leaving the men to themselves.

Reaching her desk, Emily flumped down in her chair. Reid glanced up just in time to see her mopping up the spilt coffee."You know, I find it best just to ignore Morgan. He really has a very low boredom threshold, which means he gives up rather rapidly."

"Thanks," she muttered, opening a file to make sure she at least looked like she was busy before Morgan or Rossi came back through on their return to their respective offices.

. . .

Leaning on the rail overlooking the bullpen, Dave studied his hard working colleagues. Technically, he had another two reports to finish, however, realistically, they would wait until tomorrow.

"Do you not have any work to do? Be careful of your answer as I have the ability to increase your work load," Erin teased as she walked up to stand alongside him.

"Sounds like I am damned, however I answer that one," he joked.

"Mmm, I definitely feel a reprimand coming on."

"See, I knew you enjoyed dragging me over the coals all these years."

"So," Erin leaned forward, mimicking her lover's stance, "what is so fascinating in the world of the worker bees?"

Dave smiled, his eyes settling on a still nervous looking Emily Prentiss. She had spent all day trying to find an innocent opportunity to get up to speak to Aaron. However, each time she had spotted Dave through his open door she had diverted off in another direction.

"Let's just say we may not be the only ones with a secret."

"Really?" Erin's interest sparked as she scanned room. "Well I am ruling out JJ now that she is a married woman. Surely not Emily and Reid."

"Now that would be telling," he answered as he straightened himself and returned to his office, leaving Erin guessing.

. . .

Emily quickened her pace as she slipped into the elevator next to Aaron. At last they were alone. She took a deep breath, letting out a long sigh.

"That bad a day?" Aaron asked, then smiled and added, "I thought it had got off to a good start."

"It was fine until I got into work. Morgan's teasing I could cope with, but Dave, well…that was unexpected."

Aaron looked quizzically at her as the doors let out a quick bing.

"Let's just say we need to talk," Emily added before leaving to find her car.


	3. Worry

**Secret Lovers**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**Thanks to my Beta for the song prompt: Secret Lovers by Atlantic Starr**

**Thank you soooo much for the support - I am literally blown away by the interest in this story as I have never ventured into this pairing before.**

**. . . **

Making her way into the plush apartment she was still struggling to think of as home, Emily dumped everything. Her hallway was soon strewn with boots, bags and her coat, nothing where it should be, instead just dropped along the way.

Heading straight for the kitchen, she opened the fridge wide. Since her return, Emily had worked hard on improving her lifestyle. Her freezer was no longer full of ready meals for one. Her coffee was decaf. And her fridge held a selection of fresh fruits and vegetables.

However, nestled alongside all this goodness was a chilled bottle of her favourite Greco wine. She reserved drinking to weekends only now, and on that thought alone treated herself to the best Italian wine.

Today, however, she was about to break her personal rule. She bypassed the salad and reached for the bottle. Opening it she took a deep breath, savouring its fruity aroma and wondering briefly if that was enough.

It wasn't!

Within moments she had a large glass in one hand and the last of a tub of Ben & Jerry's in the other. Settling herself on the couch she chided herself for behaving like this on a Monday night. Yet it was only the second time she had broken the rules since her return.

The honest truth was that she knew she was making a mountain out of a mole hill, but the more she had thought about what Dave had said the more she worried about what he knew. And the more she worried the worse it all seemed. She had struggled with accepting the relationship herself, having others know their secret somehow made it all the more real. At the moment she was enjoying the mystery and the make believe.

Now she was left waiting for Aaron to call. They had a rule. Emily did not phone him until Jack was in bed. Which meant Emily usually texted Aaron, or let him know some other way she wanted him to call - she guessed her hint in the elevator would have been enough to warrant a call later.

But that left her having to wait.

. . .

Aaron watched over his son while he had his bath. He was trying hard not to let Emily's words stop him from focusing on all that Jack had to tell him about his latest project at school. Yet there was something about the tone she had used that had concerned him.

"So what you think then, Dad?" Jack's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Sorry, Buddy, I zoned out there for a moment." Aaron focused his full attention on his ever eager son.

"Miss Anderson tells us off if we daydream in class. She says that we have enough sleeping hours to dream but few waking hours to learn. "

"That's . . . urm . . . sound advice," Aaron said with a slight smile at his son's sincerity. "So what was it you asked before?"

"I was just wondering if you would ask Miss Emily to help me with my project on Europe? 'cause she has been to so many countries."

Aaron smiled as he ruffled his son's wet hair. "Sure thing. I tell you what I'll give her a call later and let you know in the morning."

. . .

The ringing phone startled Emily from the brief nap she had started to have. She was still curled up on the couch, the remains of the ice cream melted in the bottom of the tub and the last mouthful of wine far too warm to enjoy.

Rubbing her eyes with one hand she used the other to reach for her phone. Glancing at the screen she immediately saw it was Aaron.

"Hi."

"Hi, you ok? You sound . . . sleepy."

"Yeah, for some reason I'm struggling to keep my eyes open, I can't think why that might be." She heard Aaron's soft laugh at the other end of the phone and smiled herself as she watched a series of flashbacks from the weekend flit through her mind.

"So, other than being tired, what is bothering you? I won't consider a 'nothing' as a response."

"David Rossi," she answered simply.

"Sorry?" Aaron questioned, the surprise obvious in his tone.

"I didn't know Jack was with him over the weekend. What did you tell him? What does he know?"

Emily started her barrage of worries before Aaron stopped her with a soothing shush.

"What has brought this on?"

"I had a conversation - rather I had Dave talk _at_ me today, sharing his suspicion that he thinks you have a girlfriend. I swear he was trying to wind me up. What does he know?"

"Nothing, I swear. I told him that I needed some time to myself, that I wanted to decorate Jack's room and wanted to get things ordered and sorted so that in a few weekends time I can get the room done. Which, incidentally, I have already booked Dave's services for again."

"So you lied to him, and the sort of lie that you will easily get caught out on," she scolded.

"Not so," Aaron added smugly, "I have booked decorators and it's all sorted. We get a weekend together, and Jack gets the new superheroes room her wants. Apparently, Superman alone is not enough. I have even consulted Garcia for her comic book knowledge before I explained what I wanted. She helped me draw up the ideas and everything."

"So she knows that you are getting decorators in."

"No, she thinks I am doing it all myself. I had to persuade her that I didn't need her help with the matter, that my pride meant I wanted to do this for myself."

"Aaron . . . I don't like lying to our friends. And I still think Dave suspects something . . . I fact I think he suspects me, us."

Aaron let out a sigh. "Look, even if Dave does suspect something, I know he will not tell others. Let's just say those who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones."

"Really?" Emily's attention was well and truly caught by this revelation. "What do you have on the Italian Stallion?"

"Enough to keep him quiet, trust me. As for the lying to our friends, there is only one thing we can do to stop that happening. We let everyone know we are together. It has been several months now and it would wipe any smugness off of Dave."

Emily was silent. She didn't know what she was to say. Aaron was right; the only way to stop the lies was to be honest. She had promised she would never lie to the team again. And she hadn't, directly, but this living a lie led to her breaking that promise.

"I . . ." Emily began.

"I know how you feel, but we can't keep it a secret forever. I would like to be able to tell Jack, and once we do that . . ."

"I know . . .its just so . . . real.

Aaron knew that Emily was struggling with the commitment, and that he needed to tread gently, but he also had to think about his son.

"Emily, let's not worry about that now. Or worry about Dave or anything else. I had an amazing weekend, thank you."

Emily smiled, she had let all of today's fuss cloud that. "Thank you, Aaron."

"Oh, Emily there is one more thing . . . Jack has asked if you could help him on his Europe project."

"Really? Sure. Maybe I should come over at the weekend."

"That would be great, and by the way, as I haven't said it today – I love you."

Emily paused before replying, "I love you too."

"Good, now we have all that sorted, go get some sleep. I like my agents to be bright and alert when on duty."

"Goodnight, Aaron."


	4. Inner Thoughts

**Secret Lovers**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**Thanks to my Beta for the song prompt: Secret Lovers by Atlantic Starr.**

**I know I am repeating myself but I really did not expect such a response to this story - thank you to all who are reading and enjoying.**

**. . . **

Aaron sighed deeply as he made his way through to the kitchen. He set about making himself a coffee to keep himself going while he completed the paperwork he had brought home with him.

There wasn't much, just a couple of bits that he hadn't wanted to leave for another day. Ironically he had been worried that he wouldn't be able to sleep with them still on his mind. However now he was concerned that he wouldn't be able focus on the files.

Exhaling another deep sigh Aaron picked up his coffee and headed to his study. Even though Jack was in bed he didn't like to work in the lounge. It was as if he was afraid that the files would contaminate his family home.

Work had infiltrated his life once too many times already.

Thinking briefly of Haley, as he entered the room and put his stuff down on the desk, Aaron's mind was soon back on Emily and what she had said to him.

When she had return from the 'dead' Aaron had been quick to ask her out on a date. Once he would have never mixed business and pleasure, after all they had worked together for years without crossing the line. Yet when she was gone he had realised just how much she meant to him and that he wanted to give things a try. Previously he had leant his lesson the hard way. He had lost Haley due the job and then he had nearly lost Emily too. He had been determined that this time he wasn't going to let work stop him from being happy.

And he was happy. Since Emily's return Aaron was happier than he had been in a long time. Considerably so as today wasn't the first time David Rossi had banned about the idea of Aaron having a girlfriend. Several times now Dave had asked who the 'lucky lady' was.

Of course being a gentleman Aaron had denied everything, claiming he didn't know what Dave was talking about. But for how much longer he could keep things a secret from his friend, well that was another matter.

Not that he was worried that Dave would spill all, after all Aaron was fully aware of Dave's own clandestine relationship. He was more worried that Emily would not trust him if he told Dave and at the moment building Emily's trust in him was important. She was a born worrier, he had discovered in the few months they had been together and more commitment phobic then he had ever imaged. Emily liked to keep people at arm's length and Aaron had to work hard to prove to her that this was more than an office fling.

In the last few weeks they had made huge progress. He could still remember with crystal clarity the first time she had murmured that she loved him. It was hard to tell which of the two of them had been more surprised by the words. However now she had become more relaxed in responding to his declaration.

The next step was getting her to spend more time with Jack. It wasn't that Emily didn't like Jack. She adored him and children in general. But he knew that spending more time with Jack symbolised to Emily making things more serious, more concrete. It stopped her sticking her head in the sand and pretending it was a brief romance and instead made her think about accepting they had a future together. So Aaron was pleased that Jack's project had turned up when it had, perfect timing one would say. He was looking forward to having the two people he loved spend some quality time together at the weekend.

It made him wonder how long it would take him to persuade her to go public. After all he knew Strauss was unlikely to cause a fuss. The problem was Emily didn't know that. Yet!

. . .

Emily curled herself up tight under the covers of her bed. After the weekend with Aaron the vast space of the soft mattress felt lonely. She could easily rectify that if she was willing to take the steps towards confirming their relationship, yet there was something about hiding in the safety of the secrecy that she appreciated.

It wasn't that she had any doubt that she loved Aaron and, as the saying goes, absence had made the heart grow fonder. Emily didn't really know what was stopping her taking the steps that Aaron was coaxing her to. There was nothing other than the old familiar doubt that possessed every relationship she had ever attempted. That constant 'What if?' that wouldn't shift from the back of her mind. Niggling and nagging at her.

As she started to toss and turn once more, Emily wondered how she could be so sleeping on the couch but now she was in bed her mind was racing and she was incapable of switching off. It was no good her mind was racing considering how she could think of something so good as a bad thing?

Aaron loved her. Of that she was sure. He had made it very clear. Jack was a sweetheart; before she had had to go away Emily had always got on well with Jack. However there was something very different between getting on with your boss' kid at the odd get together and becoming a part of a child's life. After all she knew the impact of that after Declan.

Then there was the whole issue of the team and if they would accept their relationship? What impact would the truth have on the freshly repaired team? And then there was Strauss, she could make both of their lives hell over this, after all they were infringing fraternisation rules. Though she had already decided that should it come to the crunch she would leave, there was no way this was going to ruin Aaron's career.

Settling into a comfortable position, hugging the pillow tightly, Emily began to drift off, her mind still mulling over where her and Aaron went from here.


	5. Happy Families

**Secret Lovers**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**Thanks to my Beta for the song prompt: Secret Lovers by Atlantic Starr**

**What can I say other then sorry that I have not been replying to all the lovely reviews, please understand I really appriciate them but life is a little hectic to say the least at the moment and thought you would prefer me to focus on final edits of chapters so they are posted on time.**

**Talking of which he is the next update - enjoy.  
**

**. . . **

Emily hesitated before ringing the doorbell. As she waited for a response she nervously fiddled with a piece of hair that kept falling down from her otherwise immaculate ponytail. Within moments she heard Jack's voice and a thunder of footsteps before the door was flung wide open.

"Hello, Miss Emily, thank you for coming and helping me," Jack beamed as he spoke.

Aaron came into view behind him, wiping his hands on a towel. He smiled at Emily over Jack's head. "Yes, thank you, come in and I'll make us a coffee."

Jack stepped aside as Emily entered. Once he shut the door, he took her hand and led her towards the dining room table. Emily smiled at the warmth of his hand in hers, it was unexpected yet she liked it. It was surprising how natural it felt. Jack was comfortable with the action and so was Emily.

Sitting in the chair next to Jack, she glanced over the selection of stationary he had gathered. A mix of papers, pens, glue, stickers and what she recognised as Aaron's laptop open too; all spread across the normally clear table.

"So, Jack, what is it you need to do?"

"Mrs Anderson wants us to answer the five questions she has set us about five European countries. We get bonus points if we find out an interesting fact about each too."

Smiling down at the young lad Emily ruffled his hair before she realised what she had done. "Think I can help you get those bonus points, buddy. Let's get started."

Aaron leant against the door frame as he waited for the coffee. He couldn't help but enjoy the view of his son, so relaxed with the woman he loved. It was more then he could ever wish for.

. . .

Placing another cup of coffee down on to the table Aaron let his arm trail softly across Emily's back. Immediately he felt her stiffen. He looked down at her puzzled by her reaction.

Turning his attention to Jack, he felt Emily shrug his arm off of her.

"You alright, Buddy? How's it going?"

"Great, Dad! Look, this is the flag for Italy, and I've nearly finished the French one, too." Jack held up two pieces of paper for his father to see.

"Wow, you are working hard. Maybe, if you don't get finished, Emily could come and help some more next weekend."

Both Aaron and his son looked expectantly at Emily. "Sure," she answered nonplussed by the double entendre invite.

Jack cheered before getting back to his colouring.

"How about a drink, mister? Seeing you are working so hard."

"Can I have juice?" Jack asked without looking up from what he was doing.

"Sure thing. And Emily, would you like to stay for dinner? Call it a 'Hotchner thank you' for helping us out."

"We'll…" she hesitated to buy time to find the right words.

"Please," Jack added looking up at Emily as he dropped the pen he had been using and focused his attention on her.

Emily smiled. How could she possibly say no to those puppy dog eyes? As she turned to speak to Aaron, she was greeted by the same pleading orbs, only his were larger. With the guilt trip fully in place, Emily agreed to dinner, too.

"Great," Aaron added, putting his hand once more Emily's shoulder only to be greeted by the same reaction. His look questioned what she had done but all he gone in response was a distant expression before Emily turned back to Jack.

Returning to the kitchen he wondered what he had done wrong.

. . .

Making his way back in to the lounge Aaron made his way round to the couch and sat down on the opposite end to Emily.

"Thanks for today. I think Jack is going to be spouting facts about Italian monuments and French cheeses in his sleep. He is certain he will get double bonus points for having a fact no one else has."

"I don't know about that, but fingers crossed for him."

The couple sat in silence for a while before Aaron spoke again.

"Emily, what did I do wrong today? You have been so warm and loving with Jack, but every time I have come anywhere near you, then you have practically run away."

Emily looked up at Aaron, meeting his sorry gaze, "I . . . I don't know . . . I was just uncomfortable . . . I didn't want Jack to think . . ."

"What, Emily? That I am in love with you? Because I am Emily, and I am trying so hard to be patience and accept what you need and want. But I have wants to. I want us to be a family, even more so now I have seen you and Jack together. I am not pretending it will be easy - these things never are - but he likes you. That's a good start. Please, Emily, consider it; consider that it is time to tell other how we feel," Aaron sighed deeply then stood. "I lost you once, Em, I don't want to risk that again. I want us to be able to spend as much time as possible together, not rely on snatched moments here and there. Life is too unpredictable for that."

Aaron left to make another coffee. He needed to do something; he couldn't just sit there with her any longer. As he busied himself, Aaron tried hard to control the frustration that was growing in him. As he turned back toward the counter he jumped as he realised Emily was standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, her eyes fixed on a spot on the floor, "I'm sorry I'm being selfish. I just . . . How do we do this? How do we tell Jack? And the others?" He could tell she was biting her lip as she continued to stare at the same spot.

"Honestly," Aaron closed the gap, pulling her in to his arms and raising her chin so she faced him, "I have no idea, but we can work it out together."

. . .

**NOMINATIONS HAVE STARTED FOR PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS! Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for the annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards on fanfiction . net! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on fanfiction . net, and let your voice be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at the ProfilerChoiceAwards2013 Forum. All rules and information are on the forum. Nominations are due October 31st. All entries with ten or more categories filled out are eligible to win one of two Amazon gift cards!**

**As a bonus, all ballots, regardless of the number of categories, received before October 1st will be eligible for a special Amazon gift card drawing!**


	6. Distractions

**Secret Lovers**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**Thanks to my Beta for the song prompt: Secret Lovers by Atlantic Starr.**

**Sorry for the delay I was planning to post yesterday as an end of week treat, but as it was my birthday got caught up in other things. Thank you for all the reviews that I have yet to reply to - I will try my best to get round to them. But if I don't, please know I really do appreciate your support, especially as I am venturing into a new pairing with this.**

. . .

Emily glanced around nervously at her friends and colleagues. Since they had decided at the weekend that everyone was to know Emily felt like she had become some flashing beacon that drew everyone's attention. She just wanted to keep her head down and avoid everyone, which was possibly more suspicious than joining in the normal banter.

Although the honest answer was that she was no different from last week or any other week previously. In fact, she was less obvious than last week as she didn't have that silly self satisfied grin on her face. Something, of course, that Morgan had noted and teased her about.

Anyhow, the long and the short of it was that together they had decided that Aaron would start to prepare Jack. He would explain that Emily would around more and that she was his girlfriend. This had made Emily snicker. She felt she was too old to be called a 'girlfriend'. It all seemed so high school - which was just how she was behaving.

They had also decided to come clean with the team, which was something Emily wasn't looking forward to. Jack was a sweet kid who she enjoyed spending time with; telling him made their relationship concrete. That worried her, but she accepted it as it was what she wanted. Yet, telling the team made it public property. She and Aaron would be watched to see if they responded different in the field. There would be the barrage of questions from a certain technical analysis and her newly trained profiler side-kick, the pair of them should run lectures on interrogation as you sure knew when they were grilling you.

Emily physically grimaced at the thought of the next girls' night out.

"What's up, Sugar Plum?" Penelope chirped as she made her way towards Emily.

Without looking up, Emily rolled her eyes. Was the woman psychic or something?

"Come on, you can tell me," Penelope purred as she perched herself onto the edge of Emily's desk. "After all, I am the font of all knowledge and willing to help in any way I can."

Emily fixed on her best smile as she looked up at her teal coloured friend. "Honestly, it is nothing that tossing half these files onto Reid's desk wouldn't sort."

Penelope giggled. She couldn't believe the guys still did that after all these years, though Reid would possibly be offended if they stopped now.

"Have you seen JJ? I was coming to see both of you as I think we are overdue a get together and was going to try and organise something for next weekend, if Will is off duty, so JJ doesn't need to get in a sitter."

Emily made a face. "Sorry, no can do, I'm busy."

Immediately Penelope perked up, a smug smile on her face. "Busy, eh? Is that the same busy 'shoe shopping' that you were the other weekend? Oh Girl, you are keeping secrets, and you know I don't like secrets. Do I need to go and do my own digging, or are you going to just spill."

"Why is everyone so certain that I have a boyfriend? Dig all you like; there is nothing to be found. I am simply helping a friend with some DIY that weekend."

Penelope's eyebrows practically hit the roof. "_You_ and DIY? Really, you want me to believe that? I kinda bought the whole shoe sale story - after all, I am a girl who appreciates an amazing deal on heels - but this, Emily, is poppycock."

Emily had to admit in all her years working undercover she had been told the best lies were those closest to the truth. But maybe sticking to Aaron's excuse for Dave with Penelope was not a good idea, she should have been a little more creative.

"Believe what you like, it's true," she added petulantly, trying hard to cover her tracks.

"What's true?" asked JJ as she returned to her desk.

"That Emily here is helping a friend with some 'DIY'. Unless those letters stand for something different then I am thinking, I doubt our Princess' prowess with a spanner."

JJ glanced between the two women. "Emily did have to be a lot more resourceful when she was . . . away. A lot of the safe houses were pretty crummy, from what Em told me, and she fixed leaks and all sorts."

"Thank you," Emily gave a smug smile as she sat back in her chair.

Penelope narrowed her eyes. "Don't think you are off the hook, yet, Girlie, I'm watching you."

"No going through my credit card payments; it's illegal!"

With a sickly sweet smile, Penelope fluttered her eyelashes. "As if I would." Then she turned towards JJ, "I was hoping we could organise a night out, but Bob the Builder here can't do next weekend, so how about the one after?"

JJ quickly checked the calendar on her cell. "That's fine with me; Will is on days that week."

"How about you, Emily? Unless you have any other major restorations to complete."

Emily rolled her eyes. "That weekend is just fine."

"Good. We're all sorted," Penelope had just risen from her place on Emily's desk as Morgan walked towards them.

"Let's go, we've got another case," he spoke in passing as he carried on walking towards the conference room. Emily, JJ and Penelope followed.

Emily smiled. At least having the case took the interest off her for a while. It would also mean that Aaron would put off telling the team for a while as now would not be a good time. Breathing a sigh of relief, Emily took her seat at the round table looking across at Aaron. She could tell straight away it was a bad one, not that there was ever such a thing as a good one. She knew everyone viewed him as this stoic leader who never gave anything away, but she had gotten very good at spotting the little tells he had. She watched as he flicked through the file once more before closing the file, then without lifting his head he glanced round the room, his eyes narrowing slightly as he did so. Seeing the slight twitch to his mouth, she knew he was worried and wanted to get underway as soon as possible. So did everyone else from the silence that fell over the room.

"We have a case in Miami. So far, the bodies of three boys have been found. Each has been starved and was dehydrated. Their bodies mutilated post-mortem." Emily noticed how Aaron nodded towards Penelope, giving her chance to turn away before he changed the screen to show the dumped bodies of the young boys. "Adam Reeves, 4, Stuart Collier, 5, and Dean Price, also 5, all disappeared from busy shopping malls in three separate towns. However, each ended up at the same dumpsite, literally within feet of each other."

"There is no sign of remorse; our UnSub is literally throwing them away. Though it is interesting that none of the mutilation happens until after death," Reid started, staring at various reports, "Why keep them long enough to starve them if he is not torturing them?"

"Starvation - isn't that torture enough?" Morgan piped in. "These guys are young enough they would be calling for their moms, crying. It would be every bit as bad inflicting these injuries on them when they were alive. Maybe he is let down by them dying, and this caused the rage. There is no method or pattern to the mutilation. The control he has in keeping them and starving them is gone."

Emily kept quick looking between JJ and Aaron, knowing what this case would do to the two of them, it was bad enough to have to see these things day to day, but what it must be like as a parent. . . Emily shuddered.

"I think we should continue this on the jet. Garcia, I would like you to start to cross check our families. I realise they are from different towns, but there may be something that connects them. If there is, then you will be the person to find it."

"Your wish is my command, with which I shall sprinkle my pixie dust and disappear." Gathering her things in her arms, Penelope left as the rest of the team made their way out of the room behind her.

The quick briefing lead to a rapid departure, but not such a quick return.


	7. Realisation

**Secret Lovers**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**Thanks to my Beta for the song prompt: Secret Lovers by Atlantic Starr**

. . .

Ten days later, the team walked back into the bullpen. It was late enough for most people to have left but not everyone, so not the latest flight home they'd had.

Erin was hovering on the walkway and made her way down to meet them. Though she was pipped to the post by a violet clad Penelope who came scurrying through the door with a tray of brightly coloured cupcakes.

"I thought you could all use a pick me up after . . ." Her voice trailed off not wanting to put into words what had happened over the last few days.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Garcia." Erin added, "In response to the recent events, it has been decided that once your reports are complete, then you may have a long weekend to recuperate. It is up to you if you wish to stay and finish up tonight or come in tomorrow, but I expect all reports to me by 5 pm tomorrow."

The team nodded their understanding, some even attempting a half smile of gratitude.

The case had ended badly. JJ and Morgan had found the still warm body of Tommy Bale. Alex Grafton had escaped. They had been moments too late. It had hit them all hard. To add to the frustration and disappointment, the team knew their actions would be scrutinised, which was why their reports couldn't wait.

The team seemed to scatter as they all opted for the complete the reports now options. Emily watched as Aaron headed silently up to his office, the slight slump to his normally straight shoulders was sign enough of how he was feeling right now.

Sitting down at her own desk, she made a start on her own paperwork knowing that whoever finished first that none of them would leave until they were all finished. After all, they were in this together.

. . .

A couple of days later Emily opened the door and smiled as Aaron stood on the other side. She knew he had pulled Jack out of school for the past two days. It wasn't something he made a habit of, but every so often a case came up that just made you reassess your priorities in life. This week had been one of those.

In fact, she had been surprised when Aaron insisted they keep their weekend together. Emily had assumed he would want to spend it with Jack, though Aaron had explained that he couldn't cancel the decorators without losing his deposit and that Dave actually needed some Uncle time after this week.

So, here they were at her place, avoiding the decorators and getting some valuable couple time.

"Are you letting me in or do I have to stand her all day?"

"Come in," Emily stepped aside as she spoke, closing the door behind him. She watched as he took his go bag down to her room. Emily headed back to the kitchen where she had prepped coffee and open the box with the carrot cake in from the little shop down the road. This weekend was about her getting chance to spoil Aaron the way he frequently did her.

Sat together in the lounge, Emily curled up next to Aaron on the couch. She held her steaming mug of coffee, blowing absentmindedly at the steam.

"I want to tell the team as soon as possible. Shall we meet them all for brunch tomorrow?"

"Really! What brought this on?" Aaron said, unable to hide his surprise.

"Life is too short to waste the time we could have together. I adore Jack and he has seemed to accept me being around more. . . And I'd like to be round even more eventually."

Taking her mug and placing it down Aaron pulled her into a hug, kissing her softly as he did so. He knew this was the closest he would get to her asking for more of a commitment.

"That sounds fantastic. You calling them or shall I?"

"I will," Emily snuggled closer into Aaron as she spoke.

"You realise Dave won't be there don't you?"

"Yeah, but I figured that Jack might well spill - especially under Dave's legionary interrogation skills. And if he doesn't, then we can tell him when he drops Jack off tomorrow night."

Aaron nuzzled into Emily's neck. "Sounds like you have thought this all through."

As his kisses travelled down to her collar bone, Emily suspected that the carrot cake might just wait until later.

. . .

Emily sat nibbling at her nails as she waited. What had seemed like such a good idea yesterday was now rapidly making her want to bolt for the door. Especially with the added issue of the throbbing headache that was developing behind her eyes. The combination if one glass of wine too many and a lack of sleep had left her feeling fragile.

Aaron placed the steaming cup of coffee down in front of her. Emily sniffed it hopefully. It was mornings like this that she wished she hadn't taken a decaf vow. How she dream of a rich roast fully caffeinated coffee. Sadly the beverage she had even smelt like it had something missing.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, just . . . How do we do this? I mean how do we actually tell them?"

"Tell us what, Hunny?" Penelope asked as she arrived at the table, a worried look on her face. "Is there something I need to know? You're not going away again are you?"

Penelope sat down opposite Emily and intense look on her face. Emily reached across and took her hand. "There is nothing to worry about, I promise. In fact I will guarantee you will love it. Now can you please just wait until the others get here as I need my coffee first?"

"Oh, has the DIY been that hard work?"

"The what?" Emily's face dropped back down as she realised that in her hungover state she had just been caught out by her own lie.

"I knew it!" Penelope picked up on the slip straight away. "DIY my arse! What have you been up to Missy?" Then she looked at both of her colleagues, her eyes narrowing behind her white spectacles. "Wait a minute . . ." She spun to face Aaron. "Weren't you decorating Jack's room this weekend? You aren't looking very grubby to me. What's going on?"

Emily looked up to see Penelope pulling her tablet out of her oversized bag and her start to tap the screen.

"I have ways of doing things you don't want me to do, even from here, so one of you had better start talking!"

Emily sighed. "Aaron and I have been seeing each other for a while," she admitted. "We were getting the team together over brunch to let you all know." Before Emily could say another word, she was engulfed in a crushing Penelope hug, with a shrill squeal resonating through her ear and around her delicate head.

Aaron finally stepped in to rescue Emily. "Penelope, would you like another coffee, seeing you have spilt most of that one."

Sitting back down, she nodded, her eyes glistened as the focused on Emily. "And while he is off getting that you have a few questions to answer before the boys arrive!"


	8. coming clean

**Secret Lovers**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**Thanks to my Beta for the song prompt: Secret Lovers by Atlantic Starr**

**I can not begin to apologies enough for post this several days late but life has been a . . . . (insert your own preferred phrase - mine is unprintable). I won't bore you with the details but promise you that the final chapter will be up tomorrow night to make up for keeping you all waiting. Sooooo sorry.**

. . .

The general chatter round the table somehow made Emily feel worse. She didn't want to interrupt the happy group. Though she knew she didn't have much longer as Penelope looked like she was about to burst. Nervously she glanced at Aaron, he obviously knew how she was feeling as he reached under the table and squeezed her hand. The next thing she knew she heard him cough, the same sort of cough he used to silence everyone in a briefing.

"Team…we wanted to meet with you today as we have something to tell you," the way he was speaking so formally to his friends made Emily cringe but she was glad it wasn't her making the annoucement.

"We?" JJ questioned, her eyebrow rising slightly.

"Yes, we, as in us," Aaron indicated the two of them before he continued.

Emily noticed how everyone was sitting upright now, attention fully focused on Aaron, all except Pen who was practically clapping her hands with excitement.

"Emily and I are dating and have been for a few months now. We wanted to let you know, though we both believe we are professional enough not to let it impact on the team. . . "

""Pfft, cut the spiel and let us all enjoy the moment," Pen interrupted.

"You knew!" JJ shot accusingly across the table at her best friend.

"Well, of course, I am the oracle, after all."

"You only found out before the others because you got here first!" Emily added with a chuckle.

Everyone laughed at Pen's over exaggerated pout, and the atmosphere seemed to relax once more as everyone got back to talking about what they had been up to over the weekend. Emily felt Aaron's hot breath on her neck. "See? I told you it wouldn't be so bad."

Emily smiled. _He_ wasn't the one who would have to face Pen and JJ over drinks next weekend.

. . .

Emily stretched before snuggling back into Aaron's warm body. It may be the middle of the afternoon, but after their brunch meeting with the team, they had returned to Aaron's, first they checked out the decorators handiwork, then had decided to make the most of the time they had before Jack was to return.

Emily could still smell the aroma of fresh paint from Jack's finished bedroom and wondered if it would be suitable for Jack to sleep in there tonight.

"What's bothering you?" Aaron whispered from behind her.

"Is it safe for Jack to sleep in there with those fumes?"

Aaron chuckled. "He'll be fine. I've opened the window wide, and his door, which is why you can smell it so badly. Besides, you think we'll be able to keep him out when he sees it? They've done a great job; Dave will never believe I've done it."

"What's so funny?" Emily said as she turned over to face him.

"You," he said tapping her on the nose. "You act like you don't worry about anyone, yet here you are wittering about Jack as if he was your own. I don't think it's funny, I just think it is so you."

Emily wrinkled her nose, "Jack's a sweet kid, who wouldn't worry about him?"

Aaron leaned in the short distance and kissed her, the tender moment soon grew in passion until the both froze as they heard a loud banging at the front door. Aaron quickly glanced at his watch, how had they not noticed the time? Darting out of his bed, Aaron pulled on his jeans and grabbed a nearby t-shirt. Emily quickly followed suit.

Fumbling their way downstairs, Emily tried hard to pull her hair back into a ponytail in the hope to make herself look more presentable. By the time she reached the bottom step, Aaron had the door open and she heard Jack begin to babble rapidly about all he had been up to with Dave. She stepped into the lounge as they approached from the other side.

Dave spotted her before Jack, who was quick to follow and bounded over to hug Emily.

"Emily, you would love it at Uncle Dave's cabin! We've been fishing and cooked our food outside on a fire last night."

"Really? That sounds fantastic," Emily enthused and rumpled Jack's hair.

"How has your little project gone? Or have you been distracted?" Dave said with a teasing twinkle in his eye.

"The job is done," Aaron answered.

"Oh, I'm sure it is," Dave added with a smile before Aaron and Emily's glare silenced him.

"Hey, Jack," Aaron said, getting his son's attention back, "we've got something to show you."

Jack bounced with excitement. "Really? What is it?"

"This way, buddy," Aaron led the way to Jack's bedroom.

Jack's eye widened as he took in the freshly decorated room, a whispered wow escaping his lips as he stood in the middle of the room, slowly turning to see each of the characters blazoned across the walls. Finally he stopped spinning and ran full pelt at his father and Emily, grabbing them simultaneously in a hug. "Thank you."

They both smiled at the boy's reaction.

. . .

Aaron returned into the lounge, Jack was settled under his superheroes bedspread. He quickly glanced between a smug looking Dave and a sulky looking Emily. He couldn't help but smile. He knew how much Dave enjoyed winding people up and obviously he had worked his magic on Emily.

"Can I get anyone a drink?" Aaron asked.

"Love one," Dave replied. "How about you Emily, are you staying?"

Emily glared at Dave. "A coffee would be lovely thank you. It will keep me awake for the drive home."

"Oh, have you not had much sleep this weekend?" Dave asked, without any hint of concern in his voice, instead a large dollop of sarcasm laced his words.

Emily opened her mouth to give him a smart answer back but decided he was best ignored.

Aaron returned with the coffees and sat down next to Emily. He noticed the grin widen on Dave's face. Maybe it was about time to wipe the smug smile of his face.

"As I am sure you have guessed Emily and I are together."

"Guessed," Dave snorted. "More like caught you red handed."

"Ok, we hadn't realised the time when you brought Jack back, but . . ."

"I wasn't talking about tonight; I saw the two of you together in my garden when JJ and Will got married."

"You did?!" Emily interrupted.

Dave nodded as he sipped his coffee, "I've been wondering how long it would take you guys to come clean, and before you say anymore a little birdie told me all about your brunch get together too."

"Penelope," Emily growled.

"Now would she?" Dave continued, "Though Jack seems to be taking it well. It definitely likes you, Emily."

Aaron snorted, "So we have been dobbed in from every angle."

Dave nodded, no sign of the smile being wiped from his face.


	9. Secrets

**Secret Lovers**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**Thanks to my Beta for the song prompt: Secret Lovers by Atlantic Starr.**

**Please don't shoot me but now the secret is out I am skipping forward a little for the final chapter – a short epilogue to finish up with. Hope you have enjoyed the journey.**

**A huge thank you to everyone who has offered me their support through reviews, follows and favourites. It means a lot to me and I am so sorry if I haven't replied to your reviews by RL is not playing fair at the moment. Thank you.**

. . .

Emily finally sat back and watched as the boys played. She couldn't believe how easily she had taken to life in the Hotchner household. It was surprising how quickly 'Miss Independent' had settled into 'Miss Family Girl'. It wasn't all roses. Jack had his strops and tested her boundaries, but Aaron had stepped back and allowed her to deal with it her way. This meant most of the time now they had an understanding and enjoyed the time they spent together. Aaron had even commented on how they had ganged up on him a couple of times – usually when they wanted pizza and a movie on a Friday night instead of cooking.

"We are so lucky how well the boys get on," JJ commented as she came and sat beside Emily.

Emily nodded as she sipped the glass of juice she had. The team were having one of their regular get togethers. Aaron was busy with the grill, with Dave overseeing his actions. Derek was now messing around playing ball the boys, Henry under one arm as he chased after Jack. Penelope was cheering them along, bouncing about with excitement. Not far from the grill Reid was in deep conversation with Strauss, his hands animating the conversation.

"Things seem to be going pretty well for you guys," JJ continued.

Emily nodded again, even though their secret was well and truly revealed she still felt a little uncomfortable discussing anything to do with her and Aaron's relationship.

"Think there will be any little Prentiss/Hotchner's in the future?"

Emily squirmed, that was the sort of question she had expected from Pen not JJ. She tried not to look directly at JJ, the last thing she wanted to do was give away their latest little secret. Then her eyes widened, had JJ guessed? Was it that obvious? Surely she wasn't showing already? Ok her pants were feeling a little tight but . . .

"Sorry, mind my own business," JJ commented, "I was only asking as if this turns out to be a girl then I am going to need someone to keep her company."

Emily spun to face JJ who was patting her slightly bloated stomach softly.

"You're . . ."

"Yep," JJ nodded, "Due at the start of next year."

"Wow, that's great news," Emily reached across and hugged her friend. Settling back down she smiled.

"I don't think you'll have a problem finding a partner in crime for 'JJ junior', should that be the case."

It was JJ's turn to look amazed, "Seriously?"

Emily patted her no longer flat stomach and settled back in her chair, "Why else would I be sticking to OJ on a long weekend break shared with my friends? Though we are trying to keep it quite at the moment as we have literally just found out and haven't told Jack yet."

"At least he's a little older and should understand, I'm dreading telling Henry. Not sure he'll understand having to wait."

"Aaron is dreading the questions from Jack – guess that's the disadvantage of having a bigger age gap."

"Guess so."

"What's that?" Aaron asks as he leans over and kisses Emily on the head, something Emily still struggles with in front of the team.

"Nothing . . . really."

"Not keeping secrets now are you?"

"Secrets . . . now would I!" Emily answered with a smile.


End file.
